The Married Life of Spongebob and Sandy
by Cheeze18
Summary: A couple of years after the cartoon has ended, and Spongebob and Sandy finally get married! But, can their marriage last through some life changing ordeals? Rated for violence, alcohol reference, some sexual themes, and language. SpongebobXSandy, PatrickXMindy and other couples as the story goes on.
1. Chapter 1: The Proposal

The Married Life of Spongebob and Sandy:

Authors Note: Redone to make it even better! I will eventually delete the original, after I had transferred some ideas from the old story to the newer one! Either way, enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Proposal:

It was a beautiful night in Bikini Bottom. The night sky was dark purple, with white stars glittering. A yellow moon hung over a cliff that two lovebirds were sitting on. One of the lovebirds, named Spongebob Squarepants, was a nervous wreck. He was sweating, and his whole square body was trembling. He thought over multiple times what to say in his head to the girl next to him. Finally, Spongebob took a deep breath, and asked, "Sandy?"

The girl, or squirrel, next to him turned to the sponge and said, "Yeah?"

"U-um…I have something to tell you." Spongebob spat out.

"What is it? Are y'all okay? Y'all don't look very good." Sandy noticed that the sponge had gone a lighter yellow than normal.

"U-um, yeah….I'm fine. I just want to ask you something very important." Spongebob said.

"Like what? Another date? Y'all don't have to be nervous about that. We have been dating for a year and a half now. Y'all should be used to it." Sandy smiled, and that made Spongebob more nervous, and his heart rate increase.

"Y-yeah, it's not that I want to go on another date with you…I love you….but.." Spongebob trailed off.

"Wait. Are y'all breaking up with me?" Sandy looked devastated.

"What? No! No, no! Never! U-um….I was wondering i-if you…." Spongebob looked at the sand.

"Yeah?"

"I-if you…"

"Come on, Spongebob. Spit it out."

"Would you marry me?"

Silence fell over the two. Sandy began to cry, and Spongebob immediately regretted asking.

"I knew it! It's too early for me to ask her! I am such an idiot!" Spongebob thought, and he wrapped an arm around Sandy. He said to her, "Sandy, don't cry. I'm sorry, I should have waited for another 6 months, on our 2 year anniversary." Spongebob said.

"N-no. It's not that. I'm happy you asked me to marry you. And my answer is yes." Sandy agreed.

It took Spongebob some time before he realized what Sandy had said, and when he did, he leaped for joy, and hugged Sandy.

"Yayyyyy! I'm gonna get married!" Spongebob cheered.

"I can't wait! We have so much to plan for! Flowers, reception, y'alls tuxedo, everything! Spongebob, I am so happy." Sandy sighed.

"Me too. Here." Spongebob took the ring, which had a gold band, and a small diamond on the top out of a box of red velvet, and reached for Sandy's finger. "Oh, whoops. I forgot you had your suit on…" Spongebob blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh, no problem. Here." Sandy began unzipping her suit, while Spongebob's face blushed more. When she was out of her suit, she was left in her purple bikini and the bottom. Spongebob took her hand once more, and he put the ring on it. Then, she and Spongebob went to their homes, excited about the wedding.


	2. Chapter 2: The Wedding

The Married Life of Spongebob and Sandy:

Chapter 2: Six Months Later…..

It was 6 months later. Spongebob and Sandy have been preparing for the wedding for six months now. They had fought over what kind of food to serve at the wedding, but they got back to work right away when they made up. Finally, it was their wedding day. Spongebob was in a room, near the back of the church, and he was straightening up his red bow tie, and making sure his flower was on straight. The door was knocked on, and Spongebob's best friend, Patrick Star, entered.

"Hey, Spongebob. Getting ready?" Patrick asked.

"Yep. I can't wait until I'm married. I've waited for this moment my whole life!" Spongebob got a dreamy look on his face. Patrick slapped Spongebob on the back.

"You're a lucky man, that is for sure. Or sponge? Oh, well. I wish I was getting married!" Patrick said.

"That reminds me. How are things going with Mindy?" Spongebob asked, turning back to the mirror.

"Oh, we're doing fine. We're going on a date tonight." Patrick off-handedly mentioned.

"Does her father know you are dating Mindy?" Spongebob looked at Patrick through the mirror. Patrick got nervous.

"Um…no?" Patrick looked up at the ceiling.

"Patrick! You know what could happen if you keep hiding this! Have you forgotten that Mindy's dad is King Neptune?! He could fry you if you don't tell him soon! Well, and he could fry you for telling him…so I don't know. Patrick, are you okay?" Spongebob noticed his friend was a much more pale pink than he had been when he walked through the door.

"Oh, crap…if I tell him, he'll fry me…if I don't, he'll fry me! I'm screwed!" Patrick began to cry. Spongebob realized his mistake, and he went over to his friend.

"I'm sorry, Patrick. How's about this: after I get back from my honeymoon, why don't the three of us go and tell him together?" Spongebob suggested.

Patrick sniffled, and he looked up.

"You mean it?" Patrick asked.

"Of course buddy. Oh! Come on, we're gonna be late!" Spongebob pulled his friend to the door, out to the hall, and they both stood in front of double doors.

"Are you ready?" Patrick whispered. Spongebob took a deep breath.

"Yes."

Spongebob pushed open the door and he walked in, with a determined look on his face. On one side of the chapel, was Spongebob's family, from Blackjack to his Uncle Captain Blue. Although, one of Spongebob's more older relative was sleeping in the back row, head tilted back and his mouth open, with little drool dripping on the pew. On the other side of the chapel, was various squirrels, all Sandy's family, wearing helmets and suits so they could attend. Spongebob got to the end and turned around, so he was facing the way he came.

Soft music began playing, and the doors opened once more. Sandy walked in, wearing a long, white dress, and wore a small pink flower on her helmet. Sandy was carrying a huge boquet of roses, and had a huge smile on her face. Sandy walked to the end, and reached for Spongebob's hand. He blushed.

The priest began, and, finally, he said, "Now, the couple has written their own vows." He stepped back, and Spongebob cleared his throat. He began searching for the cards he had written on, but he couldn't find them!

"Oh, no! I knew I forgot something! I must have left them in the room!" Spongebob thought, and he looked out at the crowd. The elderly relative of Spongebob's was still sleeping, but his parents looked at each other, nervous. Sandy's relatives began whispering amongst themselves, and Spongebob heard some of the comments.

"What a dumbass."

"He's not fit for marrying our cousin."

"He should stick to dating his own kind."

"What kind of idiot forgets his vows?"

Spongebob was getting nervous now, and he decided to wing it.

"Dear Sandy….ever since you first rescued me from that clam, I have been in love with you. I loved the way you smiled at me, whenever you would come and visit me at the Krusty Krab, and even when I would come and visit you. I know I have made a lot of mistakes, and you got really angry at me, but it is clear that you forgive me and that you really do love me." Spongebob concluded.

Spongebob's relatives began to sniffle, while some of Sandy's rolled their eyes and some even sniffled along with them. Sandy smiled and she blinked away tears.

"Oh, Spongebob. That was beautiful." Sandy whispered.

"It was all for you, of course." Spongebob whispered back.

Sandy went ahead and did her speech, which she said, "Spongebob, ever since I first met y'all, I have been worried about how I would approach y'all about my loving y'all. I was so nervous, and I worried about how others would react if we ever got together. Now that I'm getting married to y'all, I am no longer afraid, and I embrace whatever future is in store for us."

The crowd went, "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww….."

The priest came back up and announced, "Now, would the ring bearer come up with the rings?"

A small little squirrel boy that was dressed in a black tuxedo, stood up before the three, and held up a pillow with two gold rings on it. Spongebob and Sandy took their rings, and the priest said,

"Repeat after me, Spongebob. "I take you, Sandy Cheeks…"

Spongebob repeated.

"To be my wife….to love, hold and care for forever, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, for as long as I shall live."

Spongebob repeated the whole thing, and waited for Sandy's response. She agreed, "I do." And the priest did the whole thing over and Spongebob agreed. Then, they exchanged their rings and then they were announced that they were married. They kissed, with difficulty, and then they ran outside, where they were going to their reception.

When the newlywed couple arrived, Spongebob and Sandy waited until everyone else arrived, and then the party was in full swing. Spongebob and Sandy cut the cake, then when everyone had their fill, they shared their first dance as a married couple. It was magical.

Unfortunately, Spongebob had a little too much champagne, and he was drunk. He approached Squidward, who was sitting nearby.

"Hey…Schwidward….whash up?" Spongebob slurred. Squidward looked up, and he had a blush.

"Oh. Um, hey, Spongebob. Um, are you okay?" Squidward asked.

"Oh, I'm finsh…..jush a little tipshy…" Spongebob stumbled, and he fell flat on his face.

"Geeze, Spongebob, you should take it easy." Squidward said.

"Nonshense…." Spongebob hiccupped, and he stumbled again. Squidward caught him, and became very close to Spongebob. He blushed, and looked around. Everyone was either drunk too, or they weren't paying attention. Squidward brought Spongebob close, and he locked lips with the sponge. Spongebob groaned, and woke up, from hitting his head on the floor. Squidward pulled away and set Spongebob in a chair. He made sure he was okay, and then went off, saying "Bye" in a frantic tone.

Spongebob was confused, but he went back to Sandy, after stumbling a few more times. It was time to leave for their honeymoon!


	3. Chapter 3: The Honeymoon

The Married Life of Spongebob and Sandy:

Chapter 3: The Honeymoon:

So, Spongebob didn't realize that Squidward had kissed him, and he went on his honeymoon with Sandy, to a small island away from Bikini Bottom.

The island was small, yes, but it was surrounded by beautiful blue waters, and had numerous pretty foliage down there. The buildings were really pretty, all multicolored, and there were little dots where the fish of the island were walking along. Their plane landed about ten minutes later, and the two hailed a cab to their hotel, which they booked the day before.

Upon arriving to the hotel, Spongebob and Sandy checked in, and were given the honeymoon suite (of course), and they took the elevator to where the room was. To both of their surprise, the room was at the very top of the hotel, and actually was the only room on the floor!

Spongebob took the key and inserted it. The light should have gone from red to green, but it remained red, and made a beeping sound. Spongebob laughed nervously, then he tried it, over and over again, all getting the same result.

Sandy finally took the key and she made the light turn green. A small click was heard, and Spongebob laughed nervously again. As Sandy picked up her bags, Spongebob stopped her.

"Nuh-uh! I'll take that!" He picked up his and her bags and he walked into the room. Then, Spongebob went back out in the hallway and he picked up Sandy. He walked across the mantle and he sat Sandy down, and saw the room for the first time.

"Wow….." Spongebob and Sandy said.

The room was how you would imagine honeymoon suites to be. The room was a contrast of red, white and pink. The bed was heart shaped, along with all of the pillows. There was a pink carpet, with a red heart shaped rug lying in the middle of the room. On the far right, there was a hot tub, which had the water bubbling for them. Above the newlyweds, was a huge, pink disco ball.

In front of them was a huge window that had a view of the ocean, or whatever it was. The sun was sparkling on the ocean. There were red curtains that were opened up. Spongebob looked to the hot tub.

"Hey, I have an idea of what to do." He said, smiling and nudging Sandy.

"What?" Sandy asked.

"Let's go in the hot tub! It looks like fun!" Spongebob giggled, and he began taking off his clothes. When he was fully…. Nude, he went into the hot tub, and offered Sandy to join him. She obliged, and she joined him. It was very romantic, but steamy in the room when they were done.

The two had some sightseeing to do, so they put their clothes back on, and they went to sightsee. It was a beautiful island, and they ate out at a fancy restaurant. When they got back to the hotel, they had a very romantic encounter, and when they were done, Spongebob kept having a nagging feeling in the back of his mind: Did something happen at the reception? Something happened, and I don't remember what…."

He shrugged it off, and went to bed, happy.


	4. Chapter 4: Boating Test

The Married Life of Spongebob and Sandy:

Chapter 4: Boating Test again..

Spongebob and Sandy have been back from their honeymoon for about a week now, and Spongebob decided he wanted to try for his boating license again.

"Are y'all sure about that, Spongebob? I mean, y'all have failed….how many times now?" Sandy asked.

"The number isn't important. What is important is that I want to try and get it, finally! I'm ready!" Spongebob ran out of his pineapple house, cheering the old cheer he used to give long ago.

So, Spongebob went to the drivers' school, still run by Ms. Puff, and he worked super hard, and studied, and even practiced with a small car that children drive with. Spongebob was confident that he was ready.

Finally, it was time. Spongebob took his time getting to the driving school. He seemed to want to go another direction, but his feet kept going straight. The school loomed above Spongebob like a haunted house. Spongebob visibly gulped, and entered the school, not knowing his fate since he hadn't tried for his license in so long.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spongebob walked home, and he sat down in his chair. Sandy came out to say "Hi" to him.

"So, how was it?" Sandy asked.

"I won't know for another week. They have to grade other people's tests, and then they send it to them. I wish we could go back to when the teacher's graded them before." Spongebob moped.

"It'll be okay, honey. I'm sure y'all did fine." Sandy hugged Spongebob, and he immediately smiled.

"Yeah…what am I worrying about? I did perfectly fine." Spongebob assured. The two then kissed, and went to bed.

Three weeks later…..

Spongebob began losing hope. It has been three weeks since he heard anything about his test. No phone call, no mail, nothing! And, to top it all off, Sandy was sick. Every morning, she would get up and go throw up. Spongebob was getting concerned. He urged Sandy to go see a doctor, but she refused. Spongebob didn't know what to do.

Spongebob didn't realize something, though. Sandy had gotten a home pregnancy test, and she had been hiding it for a week. Sandy went to use it, around the time Spongebob heard the mail truck give Spongebob his mail. As he went to get it, Sandy waited on the test results. Spongebob got his mail and he saw a special envelope that said BBDMB*. Spongebob's heart began pounding, and he ripped open the letter. Spongebob then dropped the letter, and he ran for the upstairs, just as Sandy came out of the bathroom. They both said, at the same time,

"I gotta tell you something!"

"I gotta tell y'all something!"

*A/N: This means the Bikini Bottom Department of Motor Boating, the underwater equivalent of the DMV./


	5. Chapter 5: Double News

The Married Life of Spongebob and Sandy:

Chapter 5: Double News:

Where we left off last….

_Spongebob got his mail and he saw a special envelope that said BBDMB*. Spongebob's heart began pounding, and he ripped open the letter. Spongebob then dropped the letter, and he ran for the upstairs, just as Sandy came out of the bathroom. They both said, at the same time,_

"_I gotta tell you something!"_

"_I gotta tell y'all something!"_

Now, onto chapter 5….

Spongebob and Sandy looked at each other for some time, before Spongebob asked, "What is it? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, but we're gonna have a baby." Sandy smiled.

"Yeah, that's cool and—wait. What did you just say?" Spongebob became frozen.

"I'm pregnant! See?" Sandy took the pregnancy test and showed Spongebob. It read a pink positive sign, and Spongebob was thrilled!

"Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! I'm gonna be a daddy!" Spongebob cheered.

"What was y'all's good news?" Sandy went on.

"Oh, yeah! Look!" Spongebob pulled Sandy downstairs, (yeah, cause that is safe, not), and he picked up his letter. He shoved it right in Sandy's face.

"Spongebob, I can't see it when y'all jam it in my face like that!" Sandy complained, and Spongebob pulled it away. He handed it to her, saying, "Sorry."

Sandy read the paper, and she looked up, with a smile. "Congratulations, Spongebob, honey. Y'all finally did it." Sandy and Spongebob hugged, then kissed, through her helmet.

"Oh, and it says here, I can go tomorrow to get my picture taken! I'm so excited!" Spongebob began hopping up and down.

In all the excitement, Spongebob's pet snail, Gary, slithered out of his sleeping spot, and asked with a sleepy, "Meow?" what was going on.

"Guess what, Gary? I got my boating license, and Sandy is gonna have a baby!" Spongebob said.

Gary went, "Meow."

"What? What do you mean, "No big deal?" It is so a big deal!" Spongebob said.

"Meow-meow-meow." Gary replied.

"Ohhh…..you were saying it was a big deal. Sorry Gary. Ha ha…you would think I would be a master at deciphering your words by now.." Spongebob was blushing in embarrassment.

"Meow. Meow meow meow meow." Gary then pointed his eyes to his empty bowl.

"Already? But it's….oh….sorry, Gary." Spongebob went to feed Gary, and the two went to "celebrate" both of their great news.

The next morning, Spongebob got up, bright and early, and he took a shower, dressed his best, said good-bye to Sandy, and he was off. Spongebob got to the BBDMB, and he stood in a very long line. But it was worth it. He stood to take his picture and smiled, very widely.

"Say 'cheese'." The photographer said.

"Chhhhheeeeeeessssseeeee!" Spongebob said, and bared his smile. A light went off, and after a couple of grinding sounds, the license came out of a machine, and Spongebob snatched up his license, and held it above his head.

"Whhhhooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo whoooooooooooo! I finally got my license! This is the best day ever!" Spongebob declared. He ran all the way home, and showed off the license to Patrick, Squidward, Gary, Mr. Krabs, some fish in town, and even Ms. Puff, who looked very thrilled to hear it. Spongebob didn't see Ms. Puff cheering as he walked away, saying, "He's gone forever!"

Finally, Spongebob showed it to Sandy, and the two were estatic over it. Spongebob knew that everything was going to be perfect now.


	6. Chapter 6: A couple of Months Later

The Married Life of Spongebob and Sandy:

Chapter 6: A couple of Months Later:

Three months pass, and Spongebob is still very careful with his license, and makes sure to not go over the speed limit when he is driving in town. Sandy, on the other hand, was throwing up like crazy. Spongebob offered to take her to the hospital, but Sandy would not hear of it.

"Come on, Sandy. You have been doing this for three months now. I think it's time we go take you to the doctors." Spongebob said.

"Spongebob, I have been reading pregnancy books like crazy. This is supposed to happen for the first three months or so. Besides, I feel better already." Sandy said, and she stood.

"Well, okay. I have to go to work. I'll see you after. Love you." Spongebob kissed Sandy, and he left for work, taking his hat with him.

Spongebob drove to work, and parked in the new parking lot that had done himself, to save a few bucks. It wasn't very good, either. The tar was uneven, and there were already bumps and cracks in the pavement. Some customers complained, but Mr. Krabs had won them over with some reduced priced Krabby Patties. Spongebob took the key out of the ignition and he pocketed it. Spongebob walked into the restaurant, and walked by Squidward, smiling brightly.

"Hey, Squidward!" Spongebob said.

"Um, hey." Squidward mumbled in response. Spongebob ignored his behavior and he went to the back.

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly, and Spongebob soon found out his shift was over, and he sadly went home. Luckily, he was happy to see Sandy once again, and they even had to night out together. Unfortunately, something horrible would happen the next day…

The next morning…

Spongebob woke up at about 6:00 A.M, and saw the bed next to him was empty. Spongebob sat up, and looked around for his wife. There was no sign of her. Spongebob leapt out of bed and he went around the house, trying to find her. Spongebob stopped by the bathroom, and heard crying and groaning.

"Sandy?" Spongebob asked, and he gripped the doorknob. He turned it, and found that it was not locked. Spongebob burst in, and saw Sandy on the floor, curled up, and holding her stomach. "Sandy?!" Spongebob yelled, and raced over by her.

It was then Spongebob saw Sandy's pajama bottoms were stained with blood, and her breathing was fogging up the helmet.

"Oh, no!" Spongebob yelled, and ran to call for help.


	7. Chapter 7: All Just a Dream!

The Married Life of Spongebob and Sandy:

Previously….

Spongebob had gotten up in the middle of the night to see that Sandy was in the bathroom, groaning and holding her stomach! Spongebob went to call an ambulance once he saw blood. What happened to Sandy?

Chapter 7: All Just a Dream!

Spongebob awoke, and he saw inky blackness around him. Spongebob reached for the light and turned it on, in the process, waking up Sandy. She pulled her arm through the sleeve and she had her hand rubbing her eyes.

"What the hell? Spongebob, what are y'all doin'?" Sandy asked.

"Oh, Sandy! I had such a horrible dream! I dreamt that you lost the baby, and I was scared, and I am still shaking!" Spongebob said.

"I lost the baby? What are y'all talkin' about? I still have the baby." Sandy said.

"I know, but I had a dream that you had lost the baby, and we were devastated." Spongebob whispered.

"Oh, Spongebob….everything is okay now. I promise." Sandy vowed.

"Really?" Spongebob asked.

"Yes. I swear." Sandy hugged Spongebob, and he sighed, happily. He was so happy this had been a dream!

**Sorry for the shortness and the length of time it took me to update! I promise I will update more! I wanted a filler chapter and tell you guys that Sandy is okay, and she still has the baby. The next couple of chapters will be her last months pregnant, and then the tenth chapter should be when she goes into labor, and all the mishaps that Spongebob encounters trying to get to the hospital!


	8. Chapter 8: Baby Shower!

The Married Life of Spongebob and Sandy:

Chapter 8: Eight Months:

It had been a hectic few months. Spongebob and Sandy had begun to make the baby's room, deciding on mutual colors of green for the walls. They withheld what kind of clothes to buy, since neither of them knew what the baby's sex was yet. They were going to find out when they went for their monthly appointment to the doctor that was scheduled for a few more days.

However, they had gotten toys and a mobile for the baby, and got a green and yellow blanket. Spongebob had grudgingly asked Mr. Krabs for a couple of days shortened, because he wanted to take care of Sandy, and Mr. Krabs, who was less stingy with his money now, because of an incident that happened a couple of years ago, agreed.

Finally, it was the day. Spongebob took Sandy to the doctor, and held her hand through her air suit and lead her to the doctor's office. He opened the door for her, and let her walk in. Spongebob went up to confirm the appointment, while he guided Sandy into a chair so she could rest her swollen ankles.

When the appointment was confirmed, Spongebob sat next to his wife, and they waited anxiously for the doctor to come out. The doctor did, and they were called back. Sandy changed into a hospital gown and she was instructed to sit in the chair, with her legs up. The doctor pulled the machine over, and put the ultrasound jelly on Sandy, slightly opening her suit.

Spongebob waited while the doctor set up the machine, and she finally ran the wand over Sandy. There, the two heard the heartbeats of their child. It made Sandy smile and tears come to her eyes. Spongebob was astounded.

"Wowwwwww….that is my baby?" Spongebob asked, shocked.

"Yes, Mr. Squarepants. That is your baby. And, it seems like you two are having….." The doctor leaned in and she examined the screen. Spongebob clenched onto Sandy's hand. She looked at the doctor apprehensively.

"What is it doctor?" Sandy asked.

"You two are having a…" The doctor finished in suspense.

"What?! What is it?!" Spongebob screamed.

"You two are having…a girl." The doctor finished.

"Yayyyyyyy!" Spongebob cheered, throwing his hands up in the air.

"A girl? Oh, my sweet little baby." Sandy sighed, smiling up at the ceiling.

"Well, congratulations you two. Here, let me help you up."

The doctor helped Sandy up, and she went to change in the bathroom. When Sandy came back, Spongebob walked Sandy out to his boat, which he had gotten when he got a raise a couple months back, and they both drove home. Spongebob decided that it was time to throw Sandy a baby shower, so he began planning behind her back.

Spongebob took the address book Sandy had hidden in the drawer of her nightstand, and he began calling all of her friends in Texas, and her family. They agreed to come down to Bikini Bottom next weekend for the party. Spongebob hung up, satisified, and then he began to plan the rest of the party, like where to hold it, decorations, cake, all that.

Spongebob barely got any sleep when he was planning. He had bought that balloons, streamers and even a banner he had printed out that read "It's a Girl!" and he hid them in the hall closet. Spongebob was then planning the seating arrangement, as he already planned to have the party in the backyard of his house. There was plenty of space there. It took quite a while, but Spongebob did it.

Finally, it was Baby shower time. Spongebob let Sandy go out to get some fast food she was craving, and Spongebob, Patrick and Mindy hopped out and they began setting up.

It took record time. The balloons were all blown up, and hung by tape on the ceiling, the banner was hung up outside, with a huge tent of several poles holding up a huge white tarp, and tables were set, with white cloth and flowers on each. Spongebob sighed, and then heard the doorbell ring.

"Oooo, guests!" He said, and walked to the door.

The first creature to arrive was Squidward, surprisingly. He was blushing, with a gift wrapped in purple paper, tied with a red bow.

"Uh, hey, Spongebob. What's going on?" Squidward asked.

"Oh, I'm throwing a party for Sandy's baby. Shhh….don't tell her!" SPongebob stupidly said.

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Where do I put this present?"

"Oh, put it on that table, right over there. Thanks for coming, Squidward. You don't usually come to any party of mine. What changed your mind?" Spongebob wanted to know. Squidward froze.

"Oh. That. Um, yeah. I guess I am happy for you, I guess…." Squidward trailed off.

"You are? Yayyyyyy!" Spongebob cheered again.

"Yeah. Sure." Squidward put down the gift, and asked where the drinks were. Spongebob lead him to the drink table, and Squidward helped himself, just as other guests arrived.

Soon, Sandy's whole family was there, and Spongebob's parents, his Uncle Captain Blue, even Blackjack was there! They all gathered outside when Spongebob saw Sandy pull up in his boat.

"Ohhhh! She's here! Go outside!" Spongebob instructed.

"What about you?" Patrick asked.

"I'll lead her outside. Go!" Spongebob shooed.

The door was opened, and Sandy walked in. She looked around, and saw the party favors.

"What is this?" Sandy asked.

"Come with me, and all will be revealed…" Spongebob said, mysteriously. Sandy couldn't help but chuckle, as she was taken by the hand (or glove), and lead to the backyard.

When the two got to the backyard, they all yelled, "Surprise!" and Sandy gasped.

"W-w-what is this?" Sandy looked around at her family and Spongebob's family.

"It's a baby shower, for you." Spongebob filled her in.

"Really? Y'all planned all of this? For me?" Sandy sniffled, and she began to cry. Spongebob saw, and he wrapped his arm around her.

"I'm sorry Sandy." Spongebob said.

"No, no. This wasn't y'alls fault. I am happy that y'all decided to throw me a baby shower! Y'all is the best!" Sandy said.

Everyone gathered around her and began to hug her. Sandy was so happy. The party went on until late, and then Spongebob offered to clean up while Sandy got ready for bed. It took Spongebob longer than he thought to clean up, and it was well past midnight when he got to his and Sandy's room. He changed, and crawled into bed, where he realized that Sandy was not asleep yet.

"What are you doing, Sandy? Why are you still up?" Spongebob whispered.

"I am happy that y'all threw me a party. Thanks, honey." Sandy whispered back, draping her arm over Spongebob's body. He giggled at the feel.

"It was no problem. Husbands usually throw their pregnant wives baby showers. Did you like your gifts?" Spongebob asked.

"Oh, yeah. I loved how y'alls mom gave me those baby jumpsuits from when y'all was a baby. That was so cute."

Sandy didn't see, but Spongebob was blushing.

"Oh, how I hate that stupid little jumpsuit. It itched me like crazy!" Spongebob admitted.

"(Laughs). Spongebob, that jumpsuit will be perfect for the baby. She will love it." Sandy drawled.

"You sure? That thing made me itch really bad when I was a baby." Spongebob warned.

"I'm sure. I know a recipe that will make the itching go away." Sandy assured.

"Good. Good night Sandy. I love you." Spongebob said.

"I love y'all too, Spongebob."

The two kissed, while unbeknowest to them, someone was watching. He was a huge, muscle bound fish, colored blue, and wore a brown shirt, the sleeves torn off so it was sleeveless, wore a blue bandana around his head, and wore black boots with blue jeans. There was also a chain hanging from one of his pockets.

"Well, well….it looks like I finally found her. Sandy Squirrel. Or should I say, Sandy Squarepants. Well, it isn't going to be for long. I swore when we broke up that I would come after you, and now I am going to finally get my revenge…." The fish swore, and laughed under his breath when he disapperared into the darkness.


	9. Chapter 9: Birthday, Part 1

The Married Life of Spongebob and Sandy:

Chapter 9: Birthday, Part 1:

Two months have passed since the baby shower, and Sandy was ready to deliver any day. Spongebob kept calling Sandy and asking her how she was doing, and she would respond with "I am perfectly okay, Spongebob."

Still, Spongebob went home early and he checked up on his wife. She was beginning to get annoyed. The days passed, and Sandy began to worry. She was past her due date. Sandy left the house and was about to go to the doctor when she felt pain shoot up through her. Sandy clenched her stomach and groaned. Since she was in the middle of the city, fish began to notice.

"Lady, are you okay?" A green male fish asked, who was wearing brown pants.

"N-n…..no…..I-I think I-I'm goin' into labor….." Sandy groaned.

"Well, what did you want me to do?" The green fish asked. Sandy growled and stomped on the fish's foot, in anger. He held his foot and yelled, "My leg!"

By now, a crowd had gathered around, and some were on their cell phones. One woman fish kneeled next to Sandy and she leveled Sandy down.

"It's okay, darling. The ambulances are coming." She assured.

"I sure hope so…." Sandy said, hearing the sirens from a far distance.

Meanwhile, at the Krusty Krab, Spongebob was busy flipping patties when he heard an ambulance pass. Since he knew that Sandy would go into labor any minute now, he panicked, and ran to the payphone that was convienitly located right there in the kitchen. Spongebob called his house, and got no response.

"Sandy! Please, pick up! Are you okay?!" Spongebob yelled, only to hear the answering machine beep. He cursed, something he didn't normally do, and then ran for it.

Spongebob ignored the yelling of Mr. Krabs saying that he was leaving work before the required time, and he ran straight for home. Spongebob arrived, and he saw that the house was empty. He picked up a note that he found on the kitchen table and he read it aloud:

"Dear Spongebob,

I went to the hospital to see if the baby is doin' okay. I will be back soon.

Love,

Sandy."

Spongebob breathed a sigh of relief, only to hear the phone ring. He picked it up and asked, "Squarepants residence."

There was frantic breathing on the other side, and he looked confused. "Hello?" Spongebob asked again.

"S-spongebob…h-help….come to the hospital…" The female voice said.

"Who is this?" Spongebob went on.

"S-Sandy….hospital…"

"Oh, no. Are you losing the baby?" Spongebob was getting worried again.

"No, ya moron! I'm havin' the baby!" Sandy yelled.

Spongebob dropped the phone and he blacked out.


	10. Chapter 10: Birthday, Part II

The Married Life of Spongebob and Sandy:

**When we last left off, Sandy went into labor when she went to the hospital to see if the baby was okay. Spongebob tried to call Sandy, but got no response, so he ran out of the Krusty Krab and he went home. When everything seemed okay, Spongebob got a phone call from Sandy at the hospital, and she said she was having the baby. Spongebob fainted. Will Spongebob be there for the birth of his child? And what was the weird ex-boyfriend that was in the 8th chapter? Where does he come in? Some answers will be revealed in this chapter!

Chapter 10: Birthday, Part II:

Spongebob woke up with an ambulance attendant and his boss, Mr. Krabs standing over him. They both looked worried.

"Spongebob, me boy. Are you okay?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"Y-yeah. I fainted because there was news that Sandy-"Spongebob stopped in mid-sentence, and he rose to run to the hospital. "I gotta get to the hospital! Sandy is having my baby!" Spongebob yelled.

"Calm down, bucko. We are going to take you to the hospital, just for a precaution. You apparently banged your head on the table when you answered the phone. We need to make sure you don't have a concussion." Mr. Krabs said.

"Hey, why are you so nice all of a sudden? You used to be evil." Spongebob mentioned.

"Well, it's called changing habits, boyo. Fish change. I guess I don't think money is the world to me anymore, that's all. But, come on. I don't want my star fry cook to have a concussion, do I." Mr. Krabs helped Spongebob up, and he helped him to his feet. Then, Mr. Krabs took Spongebob into the ambulance, where it raced towards Sandy.

"Sandy…I'm coming." Spongebob vowed, in his head.

Meanwhile, Sandy was in the delivery room, wearing a nightgown with her helmet, and air tanks hooked up to her helmet so she could breathe. The doctors had to monitor the tanks so they didn't empty while Sandy was using them. Sandy was in a lot of pain, and she screamed for Spongebob to get there.

Then, a doctor came in. He said, "Sandy Squarepants?"

"Yeah?" Sandy responded.

"We have someone for you." The doctor stepped aside, and Sandy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank goodness y'all is here….." Sandy was cut off, because it was not Spongebob that was at the door. It was a huge fish, wearing a brown shirt that had been ripped so there weren't any sleeves, was a blue fish, with blue jeans, black boots and a bandana. He was grinning evilly and he held flowers.

"Hello, Sandy." He said, his teeth bared.

"Get the hell outta my room, you varmint!" Sandy yelled.

"No. I told you I would come after you when we broke up. Now I want revenge." The fish threw the flowers aside, and approached Sandy. She quaked in fear.

"Get the hell away from me, y'all stinkin' varmint!" Sandy kicked at the fish, but he grabbed her leg and twisted it.

"You aren't getting away that easily squirrel." The fish laughed.

Spongebob was sitting on the table, while the doctors checked him for a concussion. Spongebob was anxious to get back to Sandy, and he was jittery.

"Hurry up….hurry up!" Spongebob thought, and he looked around. He laid his eyes on the clock. It read 2:45 P.M. Spongebob had gotten the call at about 1:30 P.M. Spongebob hoped he hadn't missed anything.

Finally, the doctor said Spongebob was fine, and he let Spongebob go. He didn't even get to the end of his sentence when he saw Spongebob was gone. Spongebob raced to the desk and asked where Sandy was. The doctor pointed out where her room was, and Spongebob ran to the room.

When he got there, there was a huge, blue fish, with a brown shirt, torn sleeves so it was sleeveless, wore blue jeans and a pair of black boots. He wore a blue bandana. He was advancing on Sandy.

"Hey, you! What do you think you are doing to my wife!?" Spongebob yelled.

Sandy looked around the fish and smiled. "Spongebob, y'all finally made it!" She said.

"Oh, so you are Spongebob, huh?" The fish stomped over to Spongebob. He took in a deep breath and he pushed his chest up.

"Yes, I am. Tell me what you are doing with my wife." Spongebob demanded.

"She used to be my girlfriend, long before she became your stupid wife. Stupid pricks like you don't deserve a girl like Sandy." The fish said.

"Look, buddy, why don't you back off, before anyone gets hurt." Spongebob warned, but the fish punched Spongebob so hard, he hit the opposite wall.

"Spongebob!" Sandy yelled.

"Come with me, missy. You are gonna get yours!" The fish walked over to Sandy and reached for her.

"Not while I am here…." A whisper said from behind the fish. He turned, and saw a bloody Spongebob. He was forming a bruise and a couple of teeth lay in a blood puddle under his shoes, but he was vigilant.

"You can't take one punch and pretend to be knocked out? I'm gonna kick your ass to the surface!" The fish ran at Spongebob, and was about to punch him dead, when a cuff was clipped to the fish.

"Ah-ha! We caught you red handed, Blue Gills." The police said.

"Aw, fuck." The fish, named Blue Gills, said.

"You are under arrest for stalking and attempted murder." The policeman stated.

"What? I didn't try and kill anyone!" Blue Gills said.

"Mr. Spongebob Squarepants. You tried to kill him." The police man locked the cuffs, while Blue Gills went on swearing. Sandy then groaned.

"I-I think the baby is almost done!" She yelled.

"Oh, oh no! I'll get a nurse!" Spongebob ran outside into the hall and he yelled for help.

Nurses came, and they crowded around Sandy. They kept offering words of advice. Finally, what felt like hours, one said, "There's the head….almost there!" Sandy gave a final scream and she groaned.

"It's a girl!" A nurse proclaimed, and she lifted the baby.

Spongebob gazed at wonder at his daughter. She had a squirrel head, and squirrel fur, which was yellow, with little dark circles, which are supposed to stand for pores, she had Spongebob's blue eyes, and she had a little fuzzy tail coming out of her backside. Spongebob also noticed some gills on the side of her neck, and Spongebob was confused of how that happened. He didn't care. He had a baby, finally. His life was complete!

Meanwhile, along a dark and stormy part of the Bikini Bottom highway, there was a police truck, armored, and it was on its side on the grassy side of the highway. The back door was open, and there stood a fish, with a dead police officer in his fin. Blue Gills threw the dead officer and he laughed, menacingly.

"Ha ha ha ha…..I'm coming for you both this time…" Blue Gills laughed.

**Uh oh! Blue Gills has escaped! What will happen to Spongebob and Sandy's new bundle of joy glow? Can Blue Gills be stopped? How did he get out of the police van?! Find out in the next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11: First Night and First Fight

The Married Life of Spongebob and Sandy:

Chapter 11: The First Night and the First Fight:

It had been about three days since Spongebob and Sandy's baby, who they named Sarah, was born. She was coming along perfectly, and Spongebob and Sandy adored her. Sandy was overjoyed that the doctors told her she could go home the next day.

When the next day came, Sandy was taken to Spongebob's boat in a wheelchair, as that was the mandatory requirement for all of the hospital guests to leave in, and she was put in the front seat by Spongebob. He went around, and got in the driver's seat. Spongebob drove home.

The family of three got home, and Spongebob proudly told Sarah, "This is your home, Sarah. We are all going to have a happy life here, together." Spongebob beamed.

"Awwww…..she's asleep." Sandy whispered, cuddling the small pink-blanketed bundle in her arms.

"She is? Let me see!" Spongebob stood on tippy toes and he looked over at his daughter. She was wrapped in her pink blanket, and was sleeping soundly. "How cute!" Spongebob cooed.

"Here, I'll take her to the crib." Sandy carried Sarah to the bedroom and laid her in the small, white crib, and wrapped Sarah in the green blanket she had gotten. Sarah gently whimpered, and she lolled her head to the side.

Spongebob and Sandy went to bed happy, not knowing what was going to wake them up in a matter of a few hours.

At about 2:30 A.M, Spongebob and Sandy were woken up by crying. Spongebob groaned, and he rolled over.

"Ughhh….. I don't want to get up." Spongebob said.

"Well, it's y'all's turn first. Y'all promised." Sandy had the pillow over her head.

"Fine."

Spongebob got up, and he went to Sarah's room. He picked her up, and began rocking her. That didn't work. So, Spongebob went to the kitchen to make a bottle. That did work. At least until Spongebob fell asleep while giving the bottle to Sarah, and it clattered to the ground. She began to cry immediately, and Spongebob jerked awake.

"Huh? Oh yeah." He reached over to pick up the bottle, and lost his balance. Luckily, Spongebob flipped himself over, so he landed on his back. Sarah cried harder, which caused Sandy to come down. She saw Spongebob on his back, and got mad.

"What the hell happened here?!" Sandy yelled.

"Oh, um, this isn't what it looks like." Spongebob lied.

"Oh, then what does it look like?! It looks like y'all tried to kill our baby!" Sandy was furious.

"Not on purpose!" Spongebob argued.

"Yeah, right! Give me my baby!" Sandy grabbed Sarah and soothed her.

"So, what am I? A bad dad?" Spongebob would not let this go.

"Yeah, y'all are, I guess!" Sandy snarled back.

"Fine. Then I won't be around anymore!" Spongebob huffed, and he ran out of the house, for no reason.

"Spongebob! You damn moron!" Sandy yelled, then sighed. "Great."

When it was finally morning, Sandy was still alone. She decided she needed some kind of help. Sandy phoned her mother in Texas.

"Mom? Yeah, it's me. I need help." Sandy said.

Her mother responded, and then there was a dial tone.

"Mom? Mom? Hello?" Sandy asked, looking confused at the phone. Then, there was a knock on the door. Sandy got up to answer it, and she found her mother, who was wearing a blue suit, with a helmet, and she looked smug.

"I told y'all he would up and abandon y'all's ass." Sandy's mother said.

"Mom, I told y'all. We just had a fight." Sandy said.

"If it was "just a fight", then why did the little bastard leave, huh?" Sandy's mother looked more smug by the second.

"I-I don't know…" Sandy was at a loss for words.

"Well, I'm moving in, until that little skinny, yellow bastard decides to show his face again." Sandy's mother said, taking a seat in Spongebob's red and white chair.

"Oh, boy. Please, come back soon, Spongebob." Sandy thought, and she shut the door.


	12. Chapter 12: The Evil Mother-In-Law, 1

The Married Life of Spongebob and Sandy:

**Note: This is going to be a short chapter! Sorry for the inconvenience! I will post every day, or every other day. I also have writer's block, so if anyone can P.M me ideas, or leave them in a review, that would be very helpful!

Chapter 12: The Evil Mother-In-Law: Part 1:

Spongebob had thought over what he had done the previous night. He can't believe he had walked out on Sandy and his newborn baby! He felt like a total ass. Spongebob sighed, and got up from his seat at Goofy Goober's, and paid for the ice cream he had eaten since early that morning. Spongebob still had no idea why Goofy Goober's was open that early, but he didn't care. He had been drowning his sorrows since about 3:00 A.M. Spongebob made his way to his boat, and he crawled in.

Someone noticed, and they looked over at the sponge. They clicked their tongue, and the sympathetic fish got in, and he pushed Spongebob over to the passenger's side of the boat, and he drove Spongebob around until he woke up.

"What? Huh? Where am I? Are you kidnapping me?! I have a baby at home! Please don't kill me!" Spongebob begged.

"Calm down, man. I'm just taking you home. Where do you live?" The fish asked.

"124 Conch Street. It's an orange pineapple." Spongebob said.

The fish drove Spongebob home, and promised that he would get Spongebob's boat back to him as soon as possible. Spongebob thanked the fish, and he stepped up to his house.

"What am I going to tell Sandy? I was a total ass to her. Why the hell did I walk out?! Damn, I am a moron!" Spongebob sighed, and he thought on: "Oh, well. At least I am home now…" Spongebob spun the wheel on his door, and when he went in, there was something huge blocking the way. Spongebob fell on his square butt.

"Whoa! What the-" Spongebob looked up, and saw this very evil looking squirrel, who was much bigger than Sandy. She had her hands on her hips, and was glaring down at the sponge.

"Ohhh….look who has come crawling back! Y'all little piece of sponge crap, get the hell off this property, or I will kill y'all!" The squirrel said.

"Kill me? Oh, please! I live here! Question is, what the hell are you doing in my house?" Spongebob asked.

"I am Sandy's mother, and she called me last night and told me that y'all walked out on her! Now, y'all can think about it, on the street! That is where scum like y'all deserve to be!" The squirrel kicked Spongebob's square butt and he went flying. Sandy's mother shut the door, while Spongebob mysteriously landed on Squidward's doorstep.

"(sigh) I guess I'll have to live somewhere else for a while. I wonder if Squidward would let me stay with him." Spongebob sighed.

Spongebob grudgingly knocked on Squidward's door, knowing the answer would probably be no. Squidward answered, and he got a flush on his face.

"Oh. Um, hi Spongebob." He said.

"Can I stay with you for a couple of days? I was kicked out of my house." Spongebob asked.

"Sure, come on in." Squidward stepped aside. Spongebob was wide eyed, surprised.

"W-what? You would let me in your house, even after I have made you mad all those times?" Spongebob asked.

"Sure. Come on." Spongebob went in. Squidward sighed, happily, and looked next door. He had heard the ruckus, and he shook his head angrily at the woman that yelled at Spongebob. "Rotten bitch." He thought, and went back in.


	13. Chapter 13: The Evil Mother in Law 2

The Married Life of Spongebob and Sandy:

Chapter 13: The Evil Mother In Law, Part 2:

A couple of days have passed, and Spongebob still wasn't allowed home. He tried very hard to get back inside, but it was no use. That evil woman was everywhere, it seemed like. Spongebob was lonely, and he wanted his new baby and his wife. Squidward noticed, and he got angry.

"That bitch…I should go over there and give her a piece of my mind." Squidward thought. He clenched his tentacles, and he went to the door. Spongebob noticed.

"Squidward, where are you going?" Spongebob asked.

"I'm going to give that woman a piece of my mind." Squidward said, aloud. He was at the property line between his house and Spongebob's.

"Squidward, please. That woman looks like she could kill you! Please don't!" Spongebob pleaded.

"Spongebob, don't you want to go back to your family? I can tell when you are upset, and you are rarely upset. I'm doing this to help you." Squidward stopped, and turned around.

Spongebob looked lost for words. He finally gave in. "Okay, Squidward." He said. In Spongebob's head, he was thinking, "What made Squidward care about me all of a sudden?"

The two had gotten to the door, and Squidward pounded on it. Sandy's mother answered the door, and she saw Squidward and Spongebob.

"What the hell do you two want?" She asked.

"I am here to get Spongebob back into his house! This is his house, and it is his property, so.." Squidward never finished that sentence, because Sandy's mother had used one punch to knock Squidward out. Spongebob gasped.

"Squidward! Look, you. I want to see my wife, and there is nothing you can do about it!" Spongebob said. Sandy's mother chuckled.

"Oh, yes I can. I sent her on a date with that nice fish named Blue Gills." Sandy's mother laughed. Spongebob's heart dropped into his stomach.

"Oh, no…you….you witch." Spongebob spat out.

"Yep, that's me. And if you try and ruin their date, I will..hey, what the hell?!" She yelled as Spongebob grabbed what Squidward had been hiding, a small knife.

"You better tell me where Sandy is." Spongebob snarled.

"Whoa, there. I think you better put that weapon down." Sandy's mother said, paws up."

"Not until you tell me where that Blue Gills took her." Spongebob demanded.

"Fine. They are at the La Grille restaurant downtown. But, I think it's too.." Sandy's mother stopped in mid sentence and saw Spongebob was gone. She sighed, glad the knife was out of her face. "Where did that little bastard get that knife? I saw him pull it out of nowhere! Oh, well. He's too late anyway." She thought, evilly.

Meanwhile, Spongebob was on his way downtown, on foot, panting. "I'll save you Sandy!" Spongebob gasped.


	14. Chapter 14: Rescue

Spongebob and Sandy's New Life:

Chapter 14: Rescue

Spongebob raced downtown, hoping against time that he made it before Blue Gills could do something horrible to Sandy. Much to Spongebob's surprise, he saw a familiar type of boat that was on the curb, parked erratically. Spongebob cautiously went in and he saw Sandy's mother in the lobby. She was looking out, on the restaurant. Spongebob wondered why she was standing there, and he leaned over to his left. There, about 500 feet away, was Sandy and Blue Gills. He held Sandy's wrist tightly, and was yelling at her. His face was beet red. Sandy looked scared.

"Oh, my god….." Sandy's mother said. Spongebob knew he had to leap into action.

Just as Blue Gills pulled a knife on Sandy, Spongebob pulled out his knife and he blocked Blue Gills from stabbing Sandy. Sandy realized that she was not dead, and she looked up.

"Spongebob? What are y'all doin' here? And where is our baby?" Sandy asked.

"I'm here to save you. Your mother told me that you were here with Blue Gills, and I knew he was bad news." Spongebob said.

"Really? Y'all listened to my mother? I thought y'all hated her." Sandy said.

"I guess that is all in the past now." Spongebob shrugged.

Blue Gills growled and he forced Spongebob off, and he hit the restaurant floor. He stood above Spongebob, and he growled.

"I'm so sick of you ruining my plans! I think you should be taken out of the picture….permanently!" Blue Gills grinned a very evil smile.

"Over my dead body!" Spongebob yelled out, and he leapt to his feet.

Meanwhile, other fish that were dining in the restaurant didn't dare to move because they were intimidated by Blue Gills appearance. A brave fish snuck away and called the police, reporting a blue fish with a knife that was at the Le Grille restaurant. When he came back, though, Blue Gills had seen, and he pulled out a gun! He shot the fish, which caused mayhem!

Fish ran everywhere: to the doors, bathrooms, and even the kitchen! Fish tripped over one another, and they hit their heads. In the mayhem, Spongebob grabbed Sandy and they ran for the door. Blue Gills saw.

"Hey, you! Get back here with my woman!" He yelled.

"She is not your woman anymore! I'm here husband, and there is nothing you can do about it!" Spongebob yelled back.

"Oh, yes there is." Blue Gills lifted his gun again. He cocked it, and he aimed it at Sandy!

"No…" Spongebob said.

"Yes…" Blue Gills put one fin on the trigger and everything went in slow motion.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo."

Spongebob's line of vision went dark.


	15. Chapter 15: Waking up in the Hospital

Spongebob and Sandy's New Life:

Chapter 15: Waking up in the Hospital

Spongebob woke up to steady beeping. He looked around, and saw white. He rasped, "Where am I? Neptune's gate?"

"Spongebob?! Are y'all okay?!" A familiar female voice said. Spongebob identified it almost immediately.

"S-Sandy?" Spongebob asked, in a faint voice. He felt her take his hand.

"Oh, Spongebob….I was so worried about y'all!" Sandy began to cry. Spongebob assured her,

"Sandy, it's okay now. Where is Blue Gills?" Spongebob looked around.

"He's dead, Spongebob." Sandy said, solemnly.

"How?"

"Well, what happened was the police had been called, shortly after y'all were shot. Then, when they told Blue Gills to put the gun down, he refused, and when he tried to kill an officer, one of the other officers acted in self-defense and he shot Blue Gills, clean through his black heart." Sandy explained. Spongebob was shocked.

"Wow…..what happened? I was shot?" Spongebob asked.

"Yeah. Y'all were trying to protect me." Sandy smiled, and looked down at Spongebob.

"I-I guess I did." Spongebob felt nervous all of a sudden, and looked down.

He felt Sandy take his face and bring him close. She kissed him through her helmet, while Spongebob's face flushed and his heart pounded. The two went on for a little while, before someone cleared her throat.

"Um, Spongebob? Sandy?" Sandy's mother had come in. Sandy pulled apart from a slightly dazed Spongebob, wearing a dreamy smile.

"Mom, what are y'all doing here?" Sandy asked.

"I saw the whole thing. Spongebob could have died, and he was protecting y'all. I haven't seen that much bravery since….well, I don't remember the last time someone would do that. It certainly didn't pertain y'alls father." Sandy's mother took a seat by Spongebob's bed.

"But…I thought you hated me." Spongebob became confused.

"I did. Until I watched y'all take that bullet for my daughter. That was real brave of y'all. I think I'm beginning to like y'all." Sandy's mother clapped Spongebob on the back, right where there was a huge bump, from when he fell.

"Ooof…sure. I mean, Sandy is my wife. Why wouldn't I protect her?" Spongebob asked.

"Y'all would be surprised. There are a lot of fish who would die for their loved ones, and then there are some that would rather let them die. Apparently, y'all is the good fish. I mean, Sponge." Sandy's mother smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Well, I best be going now. I gotta get back to Texas. I got my husband to look after and make sure he hasn't blown up our house or anything." Sandy's mother rose, and he looked at the couple one last time. She smiled. "Good luck, y'all." She said, and was gone.

Spongebob and Sandy were left alone, until Squidward had come, and he had their baby with them, since she has been with them since Spongebob went after Sandy to save her. Spongebob was just happy to be alive, and everything return to normal.


	16. Chapter 16: Ideas

Chapter 16: Ideas…

I know this is not an official chapter, but I need anyone's help. I have run out of ideas for now, and I was wondering if I could get some reviews of ideas, or PM's about ideas I could use! Thanks a lot and keep reading and favoring and reviewing!

-cheeze13


	17. Chapter 17: The horrible Double Date

The Married Life of Spongebob and Sandy:

Chapter 16b: The Horrible Double Date:

It has been a couple of weeks after Spongebob was shot by Blue Gills. He was better now, but he still had nightmares that Blue Gills had killed Sandy too. Spongebob woke up, crying and scared.

About three weeks after the incident, Spongebob got a phone call. He picked up the phone, while Sandy was busy with Sarah, rocking her to sleep.

"Hello, Squarepants residence." Spongebob said. Yelling was heard in the background. A female was yelling at the caller.

"I am…hold on for a minute! Man, can't I get one second without being yelled at?" The familiar voice was made clear when he spoke. It was Patrick Star, Spongebob's best friend.

"Patrick, is everything okay?" Spongebob asked, genially concerned.

"Yeah, yeah. We are having a little fight, is all." Patrick sighed.

"What kind of fight? Like, were you being lazy?" Spongebob went on.

"What, are you on her side now?" Patrick asked, angry and defensive.

"No, Patrick. I was just trying to help, geeze." Spongebob pulled the phone away from his hole.

"(Sigh). Sorry, spongebob. I haven't had a good nights sleep in a couple of days. Mindy and I have been fighting over little things. I am starting to think that she doesn't love me anymore." Patrick admitted.

"My brain just hatched an idea. Why don't we go on a double date?" Spongebob suggested.

"Spongebob, Mindy is my girlfriend. Why would you want to go on a date with her?" Patrick asked.

"Patrick, a double date means I take Sandy and you take Mindy out." Spongebob explained.

"Ohhhhh…..now I get it! Where did you want to go?"

"How about the Krusty Krab? Since Mr. Krabs got help for his money problem, he has been nicer, and he has allowed discounts for the employees." Spongebob said.

"How did that happen, exactly? I thought he was nuts for money." Patrick went on.

"Well, we finally convinced him that he had a problem after he had tried to marry his whole bunch of money. It took quite a while, and a lot of negotiating, but he finally went in for help." Spongebob said.

"Okay. How about we meet at the Krusty Krab at 8 tonight?" Patrick asked.

"Sounds great!" SPongebob said, and he hung up. He went to go tell Sandy.

"A double date? With who?" Sandy asked.

"Patrick and Mindy. It sounds like they are having a rough patch, and I thought a double date would help them." Spongebob said.

"Hmm….that does sound like fun. But, who will babysit Sarah?" Sandy looked at the sleeping baby in the crib.

"Squidward can. Hold on." Spongebob went to the phone, and dialed in Squidward's number.

He was busy with his clarinet, and he heard a ringing sound.

"Who could that be?" Squidward put his clarinet down and he went to answer his phone. "Welcome to the house of unrecognized talent. Leave a message after the…oh forget it. What is it?" Squidward asked.

"Hi, Squidward! Can you do me and Sandy a favor tonight and watch Sarah?" Spongebob said.

"And why would I do that?" Squidward said, hiding his smile and his joy that Spongebob asked him with his normal rude comments.

"Because you're my neighbor and neighbors do neighborly things for each other…" Spongebob said, almost dreamily over the phone. Squidward both grimaced and sighed.

"(Long sigh). Fine. What time do you want me over?" Squidward finally agreed.

"About 7:30ish. Thanks a lot, Squidward!" Spongebob hung up and left Squidward to put the phone down gently, and then he went back upstairs and he played his clarinet, although he was very distracted.

Later that evening, Spongebob was dressed in a tuxedo, and he sprayed on some cologne. Sandy wore a purple dress, with a pair of faux diamond earrings, that matched with a bracelet, and a necklace, and wore her helmet (of course). Spongebob heard his door be knocked on at precisely 7:30, and he went to answer it.

"Squidward, you made it!" Spongebob cheered.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Where is the baby?" Squidward asked.

"She's sleeping. Sarah should wake up around 8 and she will need to be fed. Here is the list of stuff that she can fall asleep too. Sarah is not a fussy baby, and she will fall asleep to almost anything." Sandy explained.

"Okay, whatever." Squidward said.

"We're off. We should be back around 9 or 10, Squidward. Thanks so much for watching our daughter for us! You are a real pal." Spongebob said, and the couple left.

Squidward sighed, just as he heard a baby cry upstairs.

Spongebob, Sandy, Patrick and Mindy got to the restaurant by about 8. They were all seated together, and Spongebob noticed that Patrick and Mindy were not looking at each other, at all.

"Um, okay! What would you guys like to eat?" Spongebob asked.

"Fries." Patrick simply stated.

"Soda." Mindy added.

"Oooookay then." Spongebob shut his menu. Sandy decided to take the head on approach.

"Is something wrong with y'all's relationship?" Sandy asked.

"No." Both mermaid and starfish said, at the same time.

"Are y'all sure? Y'all don't seem like y'all is happy." Sandy mentioned.

"I said we are fine! If it wasn't for Mr. Eats-Everything-Around-The-House-Mr.-Lazy-Jackass! " Mindy yelled.

"Oh, yeah? You are nothing but an annoying, moronic.."

They were both drowned out by each other yelling. The other people in the Krusty Krab were turning around and looking. Mr. Krabs came out of his office.

"What is going on out here?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"It is all his fault!"

"It is all her fault!"

Both pointed at each other, and then glared. Spongebob, Sandy and Mr. Krabs could feel the tension in the air.

"Um…..what can I get for everyone?" Mr. Krabs asked, getting nervous.

"A better boyfriend." Mindy snarled.

"A nicer girlfriend who isn't on my ass all the time." Patrick snarled back.

"Okay, then. Four deluxe Krabby Patties and four large sodas, coming right up!" Mr. Krabs dragged Spongebob away from Sandy. "Boy, you better do something about them. We're losing business." Mr. Krabs said.

"I'm trying, sir. This is why I brought them out here tonight. I wanted to know what was wrong, and apparently, their relationship is falling apart." Spongebob said.

"Hm….now I am not an expert on relationships, but I think that you should try and remember why they love each other to begin with." Mr. Krabs suggested. Spongebob agreed, and went back to tell them.

Unfortunately, he came back, and there was fries lodged in Spongebob's pores.

"I don't think it worked." Spongebob said.

"Hm…..that was kind of corny. Well, I'll do this: I will pretend we ran out of Krabby Patties, and they will be forced to share." Mr. Krabs said.

"Good idea. Wait. We're out of Krabby Patties?!" Spongebob looked scared now.

"No, no. It will just be a plot to get your little friend and his girlfriend back together." Mr. Krabs assured.

"Oh…oh thank goodness!" Spongebob was relieved.

Mr. Krabs went to the back and he made three patties instead of the four he promised. He laid their plates down and he said, "Three patties with three large sodas. Enjoy!" Krabs said.

"Hey, I wanted a patty. Where is my food?" Patrick said.

"Why don't you share with your girlfriend?" Mr. Krabs said.

"Huh. With the way things are going recently, I wouldn't share anything from her even if I was the last starfish on earth!" Patrick said.

That did it. Mindy was mad now. She flipped the table and smacked Patrick with her tail fin. He yelped and fell to the ground.

"That's it! I'm through with you!" Mindy yelled, and she swam out of the restaurant. Spongebob, Sandy and Mr. Krabs helped Patrick up. He sighed sadly, and he said, "Thanks for trying to help. It's over, though. Bye." Patrick said, and he left the restaurant.

Spongebob sighed. "We failed." The three looked terribly upset. How were they going to fix this now?

**I want to thank the guest that thought of this idea! Thank you so much! I will be updating more often because I had found my flash drive! Thank you again, guest, for the idea and the new story arc!


	18. Chapter 18: A Milestone!

The Married Life of Spongebob and Sandy:

Notes: I know I have not been updating like I promised, but I will try and update a lot more! I am just stuck on ideas right now! But I will update as soon as I can from now on! Oh, and since I haven't been paying much attention to Sarah, I dedicate the next two or three chapters to her and what she has done over the last couple of months.

Chapter 18: A Milestone!

About a month has passed, and Spongebob and Sandy still have not heard from Patrick and Mindy. They were worried that they had broken up. Spongebob asked about Mindy to Patrick, but he changed the conversation, very quickly.

Meanwhile, Sarah was now about 4 weeks old. She could coo, giggle and squeal in the cutest ways. Sandy began playing music around the house, to stimulate Sarah, and she seemed to like it. One morning, around 3:00 A.M, Sarah woke Sandy and Spongebob. This didn't sound like normal crying, though. Spongebob was first out of bed, and he raced over to the crib. He turned on a light, and saw Sarah, who was coughing and looked unusually pale. Spongebob touched her forehead, and it was hot!

"Oh, no! Sandy, something is wrong with Sarah!" Spongebob yelled.

"Let me see." Sandy lifted Sarah out of the crib. She felt her forehead. "Oh, my! It seems like she has gotten her first fever!" Sandy said. Spongebob began to panic.

"Oh, no! What do we do?!" Spongebob cried.

"Let's take her temperature. I read in the baby book that we should always check the baby's temperature before doing anything drastic." Sandy explained.

"Thermometer. Right." Spongebob ran out of the room and went to get the thermometer out of the bathroom cabinet. He raced back and he gave it to Sandy.

"Here, Sarah. Take the thermometer for mommy." Sandy said. Sarah refused, turning her head.

"I don't think that is going to work." Spongebob pointed out. Sandy sighed.

"I was kinda hoping it would. The alternative is…..we put the thermometer in her butt." Sandy finished. Spongebob looked grossed out. He held his hands up.

"No! I am not doing that! Gross!" Spongebob gagged.

"Man, y'all is such a baby. I'll do it, just hold down her legs and comfort her while I do it." Sandy laid Sarah on the changing table, and Spongebob soothed his daughter.

"It's okay, baby….daddy is here." Spongebob said.

Sarah noticed something was up, and she began to wiggle. She cried out and whimpered when the thermometer was pushed into her backside. Sarah began to cry, while Spongebob took her binki and put it in her mouth. It kind of soothed her. Sarah was still crying, even when Sandy took it out.

"So, what's the verdict?" Spongebob asked.

"She is at 100.1 degrees. Not hot enough to go to the doctor. I read in the baby book that it has to be higher than 100.3. If she gets any sicker, we might have to." Sandy said.

"Here, I'll get advice from the doctor." Spongebob picked up the shell phone and he called the doctor. He explained that Sarah had a fever, and the doctor asked Spongebob if she exhibited any other symptoms.

"Um, she looks pale, and her temperature is 100.1 degrees." Spongebob said.

"Is she vomiting? Diahrreah?" The doctor asked on.

"Um, not yet. Why, should she?" Spongebob asked.

"No, no. It means Sarah has a minor fever. She is going to be okay, just follow these tips: give her a lukewarm bath, not cold, because it would raise her body temperature. Then, give her medicine. A very, very, very small dosage will do. Then, put her in less as much clothing as you can. This will help her cool off a little." The doctor advised. Spongebob felt better already.

"Thanks, doc. You have been a real help. See you soon!" Spongebob hung up, and went to tell Sandy.

"Okay. I'll run her a bath, while y'all make sure she doesn't throw up or go diarreah." Sandy said, and left the room.

Seconds later, the bath was heard being run, and Spongebob cradles Sarah.

"It'll be okay, baby….daddy is here….mommy is running your bath, and then you will feel all better!" Spongebob smiled.

Sarah sniffled and buried her face in the blanket, shutting her eyes tightly.

Sandy was done with the bath, and took Sarah. She placed her in the bath, and took a washcloth, soaked in lukewarm water. She began to rub Sarah's back, while using one paw to support her. Sandy began to hum softly while gently rubbing the baby's back.

Sandy took Sarah out of the bath about seven minutes later, and she wrapped Sarah in a towel. When she was dry, Sandy and Spongebob put a fresh diaper on her, and put her in a small, very thin one piece. They both rocked her to sleep, and Sarah was gone. Sandy put her in the crib, and kissed her.

"I hope y'all feel better, baby." Sandy whispered, and the two went to bed.

The next morning, Sarah's fever had gone down, but the two gave her a very, very, very small dosage of medicine, which seemed to help. Sarah was kind of groggy the rest of the day, but she seemed to be okay when Spongebob and Sandy woke up the day after. She was cooing and jerking her arms and legs at her parents. Spongebob was relieved that he had gotten through his child's first fever without any major difficulties.


	19. Chapter 19: Patrick the Babysitter

Chapter 19: Patrick, the Babysitter

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating! I was so busy lately and for the last couple of months, and total writers block! I was looking through the reviews, and I saw this idea. Idea credit goes to Spandyfan!

It has been a couple of days since Sarah had her fever. Spongebob and Sandy wanted to go on a date, but they had no babysitter. Spongebob suggested Patrick.

"Are y'all sure, Spongebob? Patrick did snail-sit for Gary once. Do y'all remember what happened when y'all came home?" Sandy asked.

Spongebob thought back. Sure, at the time, Spongebob didn't think anything was up then, but then he remembered that Spongebob had come home to find a lot of his furniture ruined and water everywhere. Spongebob went, "Oh, yeah." He sighed, then said, "Well, it's been years since then. What could go wrong?" Spongebob suggested.

"Fine. I guess so. But Patrick pays for anything that he breaks when he breaks it." Sandy said.

"Have a little faith, honey. Patrick has been my friend for years." Spongebob assured.

"Okay. I'll have a little faith. I trust y'all." Sandy gave Spongebob a little kiss and she went to get ready for their date that evening.

Spongebob went over to Patrick's rock. He knocked on it, and seconds later, Patrick popped out, on the bottom of the rock.

"Oh, hi Spongebob." Patrick said.

"Hey, Patrick. Hey, I have a favor to ask. Can you babysit Sarah tonight?" Spongebob asked.

"Sure, I need to get my mind off Mindy." Patrick said.

"Cool, come over at about 7 tonight, okay?" Spongebob asked.

"Sure, thanks, Spongebob." Patrick smiled. Spongebob went home, and he got ready for his date.

Later that evening, Spongebob and Sandy were just about ready. At exactly 7, Spongebob heard a knock on the door. He went to answer it, and saw Patrick, of course.

"Hey, Spongebob." Patrick said.

"hi, Patrick. Come in. We have all the instructions for Sarah in the kitchen. Please do not do what you did with Gary. I know what really happened. Sarah is much different than Gary. But, we will be home about 9. If you need anything, just call us." Spongebob said.

"Okay. I got it. Have fun, you two." Patrick waved the two off, and when the door was shut, Patrick sighed. "I wish I didn't feel so alone right now." He said, and he looked at a picture of Mindy from his pocket.

Just then, Sarah began to cry. Patrick leapt up and he ran to the baby's room. He leaned over the crib and he began to make funny faces. It didn't work. Patrick went, "Uh...uh...uh...uh...uh..." for several minutes, while Sarah's cries went on, even worse. PAtrick slumped to the floor, and wondered what to do.

Patrick realized what he had to do. He didn't want to call Spongebob within the first hour he was gone, so Patrick had one more option: Mindy. She was very good with kids. But, Patrick did not want to call her. Patrick had no other choice. He picked up Spongebob's shell phone and called Mindy.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Um, hi." Patrick said.

"Oh. Hi, Patrick." Mindy's voice dropped out when she realized it was Patrick.

"Um, I kinda need your help." Patrick said, rubbing the back of his cone head.

"With what? I'm sure you can handle everything." Mindy said in a cold tone.

"Please, Mindy. I really need help. I'm not good with kids! I'm good with scallops and little rocks, but not kids! Please, help!" Patrick pleaded.

There was silence for several moments on the other side. PAtrick thought Mindy had hung up. He whispered, "Hello?" Mindy finally answered back.

"Fine. I'll be there in a couple of minutes." She did hang up this time. Patrick was overjoyed.

Mindy arrived a couple of minutes later, as promised. She asked, "So, what do you need my help with?"

"Spongebob and Sandy's baby, Sarah. She won't stop crying." Patrick mentioned.

"Have you tried everything?" Mindy asked.

"Well, everything that I know." PAtrick said.

"I'll go take a look."

Mindy went into the baby's room and she looked down at the crying SArah. Mindy lifted the baby and she looked her over. Mindy smelled something rancid, and scrunched up her nose.

"Ewwww...Patrick, are you sure you looked this baby over?" She asked.

"Um, maybe?" PAtrick shrugged.

"Not good enough. She needs to have her diaper changed." Mindy said.

"Oh, I know how to do that." PAtrick dropped his shorts and he revealed a diaper, which was also...full.

"You are still wearing diapers?" Mindy asked.

"Yeah, why?" Patrick asked, stupidly.

"Okay...one problem at a time, then." Mindy went to change Sarah's diaper. After some expert moves, there was a fresh diaper on Sarah, and she was sleeping. Mindy laid Sarah in the crib, and looked at Patrick, who had sucessfully changed his own, since he had watched Mindy. Mindy was about to leave, when she saw the picture of her on the floor.

"What's this?" She asked, and bent over.

"U-uh...you?" PAtrick asked.

"Have you had this ever since we broke up?" Mindy asked.

"M-maybe?" Patrick shrugged.

"Did you really miss me that much?"

"M-maybe?" Patrick repeated.

"You know, I've missed you too. I didn;t know how much you missed me, though." Mindy said.

"I did. I actually got drunk every night, replaying out fight over in my head." PAtrick admitted.

"Really? Patrick, I'm sorry." Mindy said.

"I'm sorry too."

They both smiled, and leaned in for a kiss. They locked lips, and wrapped their arms around each other. Patrick and Mindy pulled apart, and smiled.

"How much longer are you going to be here?" Mindy asked.

"Uh, what time is it?" Patrick said.

"About 8:30."

"I'll be done in a half hour. Why don't you go over to my house, and...get ready?" Patrick asked, smiling suggestively. Mindy giggled and said, "Okay, my big starfish." She left, while Patrick waited for Spongebob and Sandy to come home.

When they did, Patrick told them the good news, that he and Mindy were back together. Spongebob was happy.

"How did you do it?" Spongebob asked.

"I have my ways." Patrick bragged, and he smiled.

"Here, Pat. Thanks for watching Sarah." Sandy handed Patrick $20, and he put it in his pants.

"I gotta go. Mindy is waiting for me at home. See you guys tomorrow!" Patrick left, and shut the door.

Spongebob and Sandy shared a glance, and smiled suggestively. They knew what was going to happen a couple of houses down.


	20. Chapter 20: Preview

Preview of Chapter 20: The Heart Attack!

A/N: This is a little piece of the next chapter, as I think of ideas. This is why I am posting it with the new chapter. So I can get ideas. For now, here is a little bit, told mostly from Mr. Krabs' point of view. Very short. Idea credit goes to Pivate 4.

It has been a very hard day at the Krusty Krab. I was in me office, counting me money, and eating something dangerous for me health. I just didn't know how dangerous yet. I figured, if nothing had happened yet, nothing ever will.

Just then, the door to me office was knocked on. Spongebob, me most valued employee, had come in.

"Sir, as much as it pains me to say this, um, it's closing time." Spongebob said, with a hint of tears in his eyes.

"Okay, Spongebob. Thanks." Spongebob left, and I heard him cry.

As I was shutting off the lights, I felt my right arm go numb. Then, I couldn't breathe.

_"What the hell?! What is wrong with me? Why am I feeling so numb all of a sudden. Help! Please! I can't talk! Help...me...please..."_

Then, everything went dark.

**So, what do you think? Give me some ideas on how this can turn out! And thanks to all those who encourage me to keep writing and sending those positive reviews!


	21. Chapter 21: The Heart Attack

Chapter 20: The Heart Attack:

Mr. Krabs P.O.V:

It was a normal day in Bikini Bottom. I was in my back room, counting me money. I knew it was almost closing time, as I heard a knock on the door to me office.

"Come in." I said.

Spongebob, who has been with me for years now, stepped in. He looked sad. He had his hat in his hands and was twisting it around.

"Um, Mr. Krabs?" Spongebob began. He looked ready to cry, as always when he had to leave for the day.

"Yes, me boy?" I asked.

"I-It's c-closing time...um, can-can I go?" Spongebob had to spit out the last part.

"Sure, lad. I'll see ya in the morning."

"O-okay.''

Spongebob left, and I went back to counting me money. Finally, I finished and I went to get up. I felt a pain numb my right arm, and go down to my claw.

"W-what the hell?! Wh-what is going on?!" I thought, and then felt a tightness in my chest. I was losing breath. I tried to get to the phone on me desk, but I collasped on the green hardwood floor. As I faded into darkness, I thought, "Please...someone help me..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Normal P.O.V:

Spongebob had gotten home by now, and he greeted Sandy and Sarah with a kiss. He loved his job, but now Sandy and Sarah were close on the list.

"How was work?" Sandy asked.

"Same old, same old. I was sad to leave, as usual." Spongebob sighed, undoing his tie.

"Of course. You love y'all's job. You-"

Sandy was cut off by the shell phone ringing. Spongebob picked it up, and he asked, "Hello?"

"Spongebob! Oh, I'm glad I caught you! I am still at the Krusty Krab! I had fallen asleep in the bathroom again, and when I came out, it was dark, and closing time. But, as I tried to leave, I noticed a light under Mr. Krabs' door! When I went to investigate, he was on the floor of his office, unconscious! Spongebob, he barely had a pulse! I think he is dying!" Squidward yelled.

Spongebob was beyond shocked. Mr. Krabs, unconscious on the floor of his office, not responding? Oh, barnacles, that was not good at all.

"Where are you, Squidward?" Spongebob asked.

"At the hospital. Hurry!" Squidward disconncted, and Spongebob was left, holding the shell phone.

"What happened?" Sandy asked, after a couple of minutes.

"Mr. Krabs is in the hospital. He was found by Squidward, and he was not responsive, and he had a faint pulse." Spongebob said, still shocked.

"Oh, no! Come on, I'll take y'all to the hospital!"

Spongebob, Sandy and Sarah went to the hospital, driving well over the speed limit. They arrived, and Squidward came over to greet them.

"What's going on now?" Spongebob asked.

"They are giving him a full examination. We'll know soon." Squidward said.

Just then, a doctor came out. He held a clipboard, and was looking solemn.

"Are you all friends of Mr. Krabs?" He asked.

"YEs!" They all said at once.

"Well, there is some news. Mr. Krabs is..."

Just then, a random flash of lightning lit up the waiting room, and the power went out, leaving the group in darkness.

"Mr. Kraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaabbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbss sssssssssss!" Spongebob was heard yelling.


	22. Chapter 22: Is he okay!

The Married Life of Spongebob and Sandy:

Chapter 22: What was the news?!

In the last chapter:

_"Well, there is some news. Mr. Krabs is..."_

_Just then, a random flash of lightning lit up the waiting room, and the power went out, leaving the group in darkness._

_"Mr. Kraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaabbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbss sssssssssss!" Spongebob was heard yelling._

And now to the chapter. Will Mr. Krabs live?

Just as the lights flickered off, they came back on. Spongebob was relieved, but he was also anxious. What happened to Mr. Krabs? Is he dead or is he alive? Spongebob went over to the doctor.

"What is wrong with Mr. Krabs?" Spongebob asked.

"Well, he had a heart attack. He is lucky that he was found when he did. Maybe another hour or two, and he would be dead." The doctor explained.

"Whew! Well, I am glad he is okay! Can we see him?" Spongebob went on.

"Sure, but for a short time. Visiting hours are technically over, but I guess I can make a small exception."

The doctor lead the small group to Mr. Krabs room. He was trying to turn the channels of the T.V, but there was nothing on. Mr. Krabs threw the remote down.

"Aw, barnacles. I forgot the small amount of channels the hospital has. Oh, hey boy." Mr. Krabs said, noticing Spongebob come in.

"Hi, Mr. Krabs. Are you okay?" Spongebob asked.

"I'm fine, boy. But, since you are here, I have an announcement to make. This heart attack has me thinking, "Am I getting too old to run the Krusty Krab?" And I have decided to make you the manager of the Krusty Krab." Mr. Krabs said. Spongebob's blue eyes lit up with joy. He stuttered out,

"W-w-what did yo-you say?" Spongebob whispered.

"Since I am getting too old for the position of manager, Spongebob, you are the new manager of the Krusty Krab. You handle everything: customers, money, and even Plankton, who still hasn't given up for my formula." Mr. Krabs said.

"Y-You really mean it?" Spongebob asked.

"Of course boy. You start as manager tomorrow."

Spongebob literally bounced off the walls at the announcement. Being manager was Spongebob's ultimate dream, right after he became "manager" of the Krusty Krab 2 quite a while ago. He was so excited.

Mr. Krabs waited until Spongebob calmed down, and handed Spongebob the key to the Krusty Krab.

"This is for you. This is the key that opens the restaurant for everyone to enjoy. It's all yours now, Spongebob. Treat her well." Mr. Krabs smiled.

Spongebob teared up, and held the key. He hugged Mr. Krabs, very tightly. He was so happy, he couldn't wait until tomorrow.

**So sorry for the non update. I am going to update every Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday from now on, because that is the only time I have acess to a computer desktop to publish more chapters on, and I use my school's computers to update.!


	23. Chapter 23: The First Day, Part 1

The Married Life of Spongebob and Sandy:

Chapter 23: The First Day, Part 1"

Spongebob woke up, very excited. He was the new manager of the Krusty Krab! Spongebob was sad that all it took was a heart attack, but he was so happy! He hopped out of bed, and he went downstairs. Sandy was feeding Sarah.

"Are y'all excited about y'all's new position?" Sandy asked, as Spongebob took a bowl of Kelp cereal and poured it in the bowl.

"Of course! I can't wait until I am working as the manager of the Krusty Krab!" Spongebob leapt from foot to foot in excitement.

"I want to hear all about it when y'all is done with work." Sandy said, while she got up and washed the bowl where Sarah's food had been.

"Oh, don't worry. It'll all be positive things! Nothing can go wrong!" Spongebob bragged. How wrong he would be…..

About Three hours later…..

Spongebob is standing in the middle of pandemonium. There were fish all over, fighting and hitting each other, while a Krabby patty flew a couple of inches past Spongebob. He looked around, shocked.

"How did this happen?" Spongebob asked, wondering while some Kelp fries hit him in the face.

**What did happen? How did Spongebob lose control of the Krusty Krab? I have some ideas, but more would be great! Just give me some tips in the reviews!


End file.
